


Promises

by Kitten14



Series: Classic Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's pregnancy and some faults within his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so over 100 kudos in one day. I got a couple people requesting a sequel so I guess this is it.  
> Also it was ClassicalECentric, Pikachucookie, crazyanimelover1289 for requesting this sequel I hope you guys like it.

It was only about two months into Tony’s pregnancy, after the initial shock at the Ice Cream Parlor, and Steve and Bucky mouths hanging open for so long that it just became awkward that it was official. He was pregnant. Anyway, Tony was in for a change when Bucky told JARVIS to lock down his lab and that it could not be open or broken into by Tony. Also, Steve banning coffee from Tony only letting him have a sip everyone a week since Tony broke down and started crying and reaching out for Steve’s cup of joe one day a couple of weeks ago.

Currently Tony was in the gym. I mean just in there, literally just watching his mates work out, while drinking some green tea Bruce bought him. He was alternating between watching Bucky do pull ups, and Steve punching the life out the, well lifeless punching bag. On occasion Steve or Bucky will throw him a smirk, causing just a little bit of slick to form, it was starting to get uncomfortable.

Tony looked at the pull up bar Bucky was just at, and was had a thought. It has been since he was just a boy that he did a pull up, let alone a flip on it. He thought it wasn’t such a bad idea as he set his drink down and walked up to it.

“Hey look.” Bucky whispered to Steve, he turned around and saw their Tony checking out the Pull Up bar. 

“You think he needs help?” Steve questioned

Bucky shook his head, “Nah, if he needs help he knows to ask.”

Tony didn’t hear his mates whispering and reached up to the bar. 

Problem Number One: He could not reach the bar. 

He jumped, missed, stretched, missed, reached, and miss. “Stupid fucking equipment. Make a note to make everything Tony Stark size.” Tony grumbled.

“Hey Stevie, I think we should at least help him on the bar. I mean all the tension and stretching in his abdomen is going to cause damage to the baby.” Bucky said seriously.

“Buck I don’t think it works like that. And didn’t you say wait until he asks?” Steve retorted, still watching Tony grumble and curse as he tried to reach the pull up bar.

“Yeah, well when does that ever happen, also I don't give a fuck so…” He walked towards Tony from behind, and grabbed his waist earning a squeak from his Tony.

“Позвольте мне помочь вам ребенка,”Bucky said softly. (Let me help you baby.)

“Bucky” Tony squeaked “Put me down I don’t-oh thank you Buck.” Tony stated kinda of sort of happy that he was grasping the bar. 

Problem Two: He can’t pull himself up.

 

Bucky let go as Steve walked up beside him, both waiting for Tony to pull himself up or at least down. But Tony stayed put and struggled to get up, kicking his legs.

“ Woah this seemed easy when I was young.” Tony thought to himself, he was about to let go when Steve came up behind him and pushed him up a bit and moved back. Tony was all the  
pushed up now, thanks a fucking lot Steve.

“Now slowly go down, like that- No wait.” Steve rushed back as Tony basically almost dropped down to the floor yanking on his arms. “When you do that you can tear your arm. Go up slow and controlled and down slow and controlled.”

Tony tried again, “I can’t do it.” He pouted.

“Хотите, чтобы мы вам помочь , мы всегда вам поможет ребенку.”(Want us to help you, we will always help you baby)

He huffed and pouted, but in the end he was hanging by his arms, so yeah he needed help. He slowly nodded. Noticing the way his mates faces lit up. Bucky grabbed his waist and pushed him up, and down, up, down. While Steve was in front of him encouraging him smiling as he smirked back. Feeling quite satisfied with himself.

“I want to do a flip.” The hands on his hips stilled.

“Tony, that’s to risky especially with the baby.” Steve said concerned about his safety.

“Well yea but-“

“Are you sure you can even do it Tones this bar is pretty far from the ground, you couldn’t even reach it.” Bucky said agreeing with Steve.

“Yes I know but you two are here to help me.” Bucky and Steve looked skeptical, Tony knew he had to bring out the big guns, puppy eyes. “But Stevie, Buckie Bear, you told me whatever I wanted I-I could have, and I want to d-do this, pleaaaaaaaaasssseeeeee.” Steve couldn’t take it no more.

“Okay Tones, but we are allowed to hold you the entire time.” Steve relented.

“You better.” Tony said like Steve had grown two heads. Buck chuckled, “If Steve says it’s alright, then it is alright with me.”

“Yahhh, okay cool, here we go.” Tony couldn’t believe they actually feel for that, unknown to him they were thinking the same thing. Bucky pushed Tony up the bar and Steve grabbed him from the other side. While they were focused on Tony’s safety. He was looking at the arms and biceps, triceps, forearms, shirtless abs and chest all for his eyes only, it was doing things to him especially since they were manhandling him. Oh god he hopes this lasts a bit longer, but all thing must come to an end, and before he knew it he was flipped over and back into his original position.

But he could’t concentrate on anything but the feeling of his mates hands on him. Bucky sensing Tony wanting to drop, grabbed him. “Oh look Steve he’s in subspace. Красивый.”(Beautiful) Bucky whispered petting Tony’s hair.

“Wonder what made him go under.” Steve whispered back running a hand along Tony’s face. It was very important for when an Omega was in subspace that everything must be quiet or lowered and lights dimmed, it will also gravely help the omega if they had THEIR alphas looking after for them when they were in subspace.

Just then Sam and Thor came in, “And he said that’s nacho cheese!” Clint boomed.

“Hahah- wait what.” Natasha said confused. Just then Tony whimpered and buried in Bucky’s neck at the noise. Bucky quickly transferred Tony into Steve’s embrace who attached himself to Steve instead. Feeling Winter come to the surface, he quickly walked over to the still loud chatty assassins and grabbed them both by the neck.

“Если вы не заткнуться Я убью тебя.” (If you do not shut up I will kill you).He squeezed tighter around the assigns neck, cutting off their air supply. As they struggled through Winter’s grasp, their noises distressed Tony, causing him to struggle and stir. Steve shushed him, but to no advil.

“Mm-Bucky!” Tony shouted, breaking out of subspace sensing his mates distress and anger, “That’s enough Winter.” Steve said softly, glancing down as Tony collected himself and slid out of Steve’s embrace. That was not good having an omega broken out of subspace, they could get into their thoughts and from what the New York boys read its not good. Tony closed off Steve and Winter’s questions has he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the gym, ignoring his mates advance. 

Tony didn’t know what was happening, he couldn’t trust neither of his mates to at least keep it quiet, than how can he trust them when they’re in real danger while he is under. Oh shit what they die because he can’t protect him, or he won’t be conscious when they need him to be Iron Man, what if another alpha takes him because his mates can’t protect him. Do they even what him? Because if they did, then he would, he would- He didn’t even know, but his pregnancy hormones were going haywire and then his mind went straight to the baby. Oh my god, what if they can’t protect the baby, his little baby. If they can’t keep it quiet, the baby will never sleep and- and won’t eat, it will be empty void in this cruel crazy world. That couldn’t happen because it was his and it wouldn’t or shouldn’t or couldn’t be that way, and-

He was abruptly stopped in his thinking process when his saw Steve in his vision looking blurry, saying something, but he couldn’t breathe why was he- Was he having a panic attack!

Bucky came into his vision as well with Steve doing something with their mouths, breathing yes-yes follow them, calm down Tony.

“Tony!” Oh that sounds clearer. He was suddenly in Bucky and Steve’s embrace. Was he crying, yes he was, he was crying on Steve’s shirt.

“Oh baby, we are so sorry. Get out of that crazy head of yours, none of your thoughts are true and right.”

“We will always protect you and our baby.” 

“We are not going to let any other Alphas have you.”

“Не имеет значения, если в соответствии или нет, мы любим тебя.”(Does not matter if your under or not, we love you)

“We’re not leaving you.”

“That omega brain is filling you with bad, nasty things isn’t it, малыш.”

“Ignore those stupid voices, okay sweetheart.”

“They’re all wrong, but that’s okay, you don’t know that.”

“Yea, we love you Tony”

“We love you…….”

“I love you.” 

“я люблю тебя” (I love you)

“I love you too” Tony whispered, as his mates continued they’re promises.


End file.
